Jack and Coke
by smittenferret12
Summary: -BECHLOE-AU- When Chloe meets someone at a bar, there is more to knowing the mysterious brunette than she first thought. Rated M for themes and language. Trigger warning.
1. A Note

**Hey all! I hope you like this fic! It's my first ever so it's not great! Feel free to give any criticism and/or praise, also feel free to send in ideas and I will try my hardest to take anything into account :) anyway! I hope you all enjoy, review if you can and thank you for reading :)**

* * *

Chloe entered the club with Aubrey close behind, determined to show the blonde what real fun was. Aubrey knew that the only reason Chloe would really risk dragging her out of the house and distracting her from her studies, was if there where hot bikini ready girls hanging around, which Aubrey would admit wouldn't be such a bad thing. They walked towards the bar, Chloe was not wasting any time and jumped energetically onto one of the stools. Aubrey sighed and shoot her head, smiling and sitting on the stool next to her.

"What can I get you?" asked a voice from behind the bar that Chloe wasn't so familiar with.

"Just a Jack and Coke, and a?" Chloe said absent mindedly, looking towards Aubrey.

"Just a.. um.. tap water" Aubrey replied gingerly.

"You're no fun!" Chloe said, laughing. "Make that two Jacks." She said, resulting in Aubrey looking at Chloe with the kind of look a boss would give if an employee didn't do as they where told. Only when the glasses where placed in front of her did the redhead fully acknowledge the bartender for the first time, and she stopped in her tracks, stammering her thank you's as she took in what she saw before her. The bartender was a young women, around 20, with dark hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. The brunette wore a black tank top and a purple plaid shirt, and for some reason, all her clothes seemed remarkably new. Chloe never saw her jeans but simply assumed they were skinny, and she could tell that the girl was wearing some form of boots, she could hear them as she walked over to another customer at the other end of the bar.

"Chlo'?" Aubrey said, only to get a half hearted mumble of a reply as the redhead tried leaning over the bar to get a better look at the mysterious brunette. "Looks like you have a new lady crush?" She said jokingly to Chloe. Which caused Chloe to snap back to reality.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" Chloe said a bit to hastily whilst trying to regain her balance from suddenly seating herself properly on the stool again. "Let's go dance!" Chloe said, eagerly trying to push attention away from what just happened. Before Aubrey could even reply, the redhead was off, dancing in the crowd, seeming to have snapped back to her normal self again, but Aubrey knew that she would hear more about this bartender soon enough. She stepped off the stool and began her night of dancing, it was most definitely going to be a late one.

. . .

A few house later, after many more drinks and more than enough grinding, Chloe was done and about to leave. Aubrey had already left after meeting a girl called Stacie at the bar. Stacie was tall and thin, and most definitely bikini ready enough for Aubrey Posen. throughout all the dancing and the drink, no matter how hard Chloe tried, She couldn't get the image of the mysterious brunette out of her head. the way her hair fell so perfectly and the way her voiced seemed so new, and very cute. This mystery girl hadn't served them since the first Jack and Coke, which the redhead was more than disappointed about. However when she went back for a final drink, the brunette was there once more, as though the thought of her had summoned her back to the bar. For the first time, Chloe saw the girls face, and she was astounded. Chloe was sure that she had just passed out and it was all a dream.

"Another Jack and Coke?" The brunette asked the redhead with a smile. Catching Chloe off guard, leaving her staring for a few seconds. The bartender leant in slightly closer, breaking Chloe's trance.

"Um, yeah sure." Chloe replied trying to act completely natural. Which admittedly was very hard.

"Here you go." The girl said, handing over the glass that she'd already made in anticipation.

"Thanks." Chloe said in reply to the bartender.

"So it was a best friends night out?" The brunette asked, throwing a cloth over her shoulder and leaning on the nearly empty bar.

"Yeah I guess, Aubrey doesn't get out much because she's so hardcore on the studying so I thought I'd take her out to at least try and get her to relax." Chloe said, still in awe of the brunette.

"You should bring your boyfriend next time, Audrey left pretty quickly." The bartender said.

"Her names Aubrey, if she caught you getting that wrong you'd be scolded like a child." Chloe said, smiling and brushing a stray bunch of red hair behind her ear. "Plus, I don't have a boyfriend." Chloe finished.

"What?!" The girl exclaimed. "A smoking hot redhead like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." Chloe replied, blushing at the brunettes compliment.

"Sure enough you'll find someone soon, anyway I have to clean this bar and actually work for my wages. I'll see you soon Chloe." The brunette said with a smirk before winking and walking away to finish up her cleaning. Chloe lifted her drink to find a a folded piece of paper was sat underneath it. She unfolded the paper and realised it was a note from the bartender.

"I probably never told you my name, I'm pretty bad for that. It's Beca if you wanted to know. Here's my number and make sure you call._"_

When Chloe raised her head, Beca was gone. She neatly re-folded the note and slipped it carefully in to her jeans, downed her drink and called a cab home. Making sure she remembered the call this mysterious Beca the next morning.


	2. A Text

_**Hey guys here's the next chapter, thanks so much to all of you who have followed this and made it a favourite! It means a lot :) I don't have a set schedule for updating this at the moment but maybe soon I'll have one set in place! Anyway I'll stop ranting, thanks again for reading! Please follow and review :) enjoy.**_

* * *

It was 7:35am and Chloe was definitely feeling the effects of last nights dancing, she ached in places she did even know she had and the headache was tremendous. She slumped out of bed, only wearing her tank top and underwear, simply because she didn't have the effort to do anything but go to bed once she got home. The redhead dawdled over to the pile of screwed up clothes on the floor, and just before she put them in the dirty laundry, a note fell out. Considering she can only remember the fact there where people dancing, loud music, large amounts of alcohol and some hot girl at the bar, Chloe was unsure as to what the note actually was. When she unfolded the piece of paper, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her, the plaid shirt, the skinny jeans, the dark hair, the gorgeous face and that brilliant wink. Chloe most definitely remembered Beca. Soon enough, Chloe entered Beca's number into her contacts and sent a text because it was way to early to be calling a girl who worked the night shift in a bar.

_"Hey Beca, It's Chloe, the redhead from last night? Just thought I would text as it's a little too early, I'll call you later though :) and just for the record, I did look, very much, and I admit it ;) talk soon! Xx"_

Chloe's heart seemed to skip a beat when she pressed send. Her feelings for Beca where undeniable. For the first time, Chloe seemed to be completely clueless of herself, this was a new feeling, and She liked it. Before she got much more time to think of her new love interest. Her phone vibrated and Beca's name flashed up on the screen.

_"Hey Chloe! Glad you sent me a text! I'm thinking tonight, 7pm, at the pizza place just outside campus?_

_P.S. Call next time, it's fine! I have school too ya'know ;) oh and you're contact on my phone is 'That Sexy Redhead' hope you don't mind ;)"_

Chloe read the message at least a few times over, she really didn't mind. Eventually she replied.

_"First date already? ;) and oh if that's how it is I'll just change mine to "That Sexy Brunette" if you don't mind ;)"_

Chloe smirked as she sent the message. A few seconds later her phone buzzed again.

_"I can totally roll with that ;) and no it's not a date, it's not that easy ;) now you coming or what?"_

_"I'll be there :)"_

_"Awesome! See you later Chloe! Xx"_

Chloe smiled as if the kisses where very much real, after thinking a little to long and a little to hard about the kisses, Chloe got back to her phone and sent a reply.

_"See ya little Brunette! Xx"_

. . .

It was 6:35pm and Chloe had almost finished getting ready to see Beca. Chloe was wearing her dark blue shorts and a light grey tank top which made the waves of Chloe's red hair stand our rather beautifully in the summer sunlight. She was fixing her supposedly infinitely problematic make-up before out of the blue, Aubrey had appeared.

"Chloe you're going to be late" it's ten minutes to already!" She said, pulling the redhead away from the mirror.

"Shit! Already?!" Chloe managed to blurt out before running into her room, grabbing her handbag and phone, and without a goodbye she flew out of the door of the house. She got into her car and sat at the wheel for a second, looked at the texts between her and Beca, smiled, and then got the engine going.

When the redhead arrived, Beca was nowhere to be seen and Chloe was hoping the brunette was even later than herself. Chloe felt a quick tap on her shoulder and jumped out of her skin, letting out a scream as she literally bounced about 3 inches off the ground. When she turned round to see who it was, Beca was leaning against a nearby wall for support as she couldn't control the laughter that Chloe's reaction had caused. Once Beca had composed herself, still smiling. She managed to speak.

"Hey there, we going inside?" Beca said, still grinning. As the brunette turned away and walked, Chloe froze for a moment, smiled to herself and then proceeded to follow Beca into the pizzeria. The brunette held the door open, causing Chloe to melt a little at the gesture. They talked over their pizzas, both asking the other various questions. Chloe found out that Beca was into mixing music, and one day hoped to become a music producer and move to L.A, but her dad, who is also a professor on campus, told her she needed to get a college education before she could move to L.A. Unfortunately Chloe also found out that Beca, unlike the redhead, wasn't a singer. She was unconditionally interested in every word that Beca said, listening to every one of the syllables as they came rolling off her tongue.

Once they'd finished their pizzas it was already nearing 9pm so they both decided to leave. on their way out Beca held open the door for the redhead once more, to only get the same reaction of butterflies in Chloe's stomach.

"Well I'll see you soon then?" Chloe said with a voice full of hope. Then, almost as if someone had flipped a switch, Beca's body language switched from the badass, flirty brunette that Chloe had come to know, to a shy college girl. Chloe was confused by this sudden change. "you okay Becs?" Chloe said quietly, reaching out to touch Beca's arm. The small girl flinched away.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Beca said quietly before making a shy wave and walking back to her car. Chloe felt her throat tighten, fighting the urge to cry as this mysterious brunette that -Who had only just been put in her life- was now driving away, probably never wanting to see Chloe ever again.


	3. A Gift

_**Hey there everyone! First of all I'm going to apologise for not updating sooner, life got kinda in the way, but I'll be updating as often as I can! Thanks to all that have followed, reviewed and favourited this fic, a much better feedback than I'd expected! Please continue to review with any good or bad points Thanks again! Enjoy!**_

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe was laying in bed. Well, more ON the bed considering she was still fully clothed. She was staring at the blank ceiling, with her red hair sprawled across the sheets. _"What did I do?"_ she thought to herself. _"What did I do wrong?"_. Eventually she mustered the energy to get of her bed and walk over to her desk, when she checked her phone, there was nothing new, after a few moments of deep thought, the redhead decided to call Beca. A few tense moments later, it went to her answer machine. Chloe simply placed her phone back, let out a small sigh and fell back onto her bed, wanting this pain to end._**  
**_

Chloe was woken a few hours later, to find that it was her phone waking her. She quickly jumped up and grabbed it, her screen read the name she had so desperately been longing to see.**_  
_**

_"Hey there Chloe, I'm so sorry for earlier.. Same time same place tomorrow?"_ The text instantly rose Chloe's spirits, a large cheesy grin spread across her face and she hastily typed out her reply._**  
**_

"It's okay, and sure, not a problem see you there! Xx" Chloe was happy again. She slowly placed her phone back on her desk then couldn't suppress her excitement any more. The redhead jumped up and down clapping her hands like a child who received their most wanted Christmas present. With this news, she promptly got changed into her pj's, which consisted of a grey tank top and matching knee length sweatpants. She got into bed, still smiling that maybe it was all okay and the events of that evening were just a little blip.

For while Chloe couldn't sleep, mainly because of the fact she was so excited to see Beca again, this being the only time Chloe had felt out of sorts about this kind of thing. Not in a bad way, oh in such a good way._ "Am I really falling for a girl I met in bar no more than two days ago?"_ Chloe thought to herself. She quickly dismissed her thoughts. _"She's just a friend. Just a friend."_ Chloe thought over and over again, but no matter how much she told herself otherwise, there was something intriguing about this brunette, like there was a whole different person behind the badass she presents herself as. After thinking about Beca for god knows how much longer, she shook the ideas from her mind as much as she could, no matter how hard she tried though, she still drifted off to sleep with the image of the plaid shirt, the skinny jeans and the smile. Chloe had to admit to herself, Beca's smile drove her _insane_.

. . .

The next morning, Chloe was lucky enough to be able to sleep in as it was a Saturday and she had no classes, however she knew that Beca would probably be sleeping in much longer as working in a bar on a Friday night would have taken it's toll. So the redhead decided to leave it a while. Chloe wandered into the kitchen and made a bowl of Frosties for breakfast, usually she stuck to healthier foods but she just used the fact it was a Weekend as an excuse to herself. Inside of the cereal box, Chloe found a little voucher. It said that if she took it to her local store there was a chance of winning a sweet purple cuddly dragon, so she thought she might as well take it and if she won she'd have a present for Beca. When they talked in the pizzeria, the brunette had told her that she really wanted a pet dragon so it could fly around and burn people that pissed her off. Chloe broke into a grin at the memory of the night before.

After eating her breakfast, Chloe dumped her bowl in the dishwasher and went into her room to get changed. She decided to wear her deep blue skinny jeans and a lacy summer top. Just as she was about to go to the store to cash in her voucher in the hope of winning the cuddly dragon, she got a text from Beca. Chloe rushed to unlock her phone in excitement.

_"Hey there sexy redhead!;) I was thinking we could meet a little earlier? Go for a walk? Xx"_

_"I didn't realise That the badass sexy brunette I met at a bar would be one for a walk;) sure what time? Xx"_ Chloe replied quicker than she could think. The redhead was astounded by this mysterious girl and couldn't wait to find out more about her. A few seconds later her phone vibrated once more.

_"5:30? Xx"_

_"Sure!:) I have a few errands to run anyway, meet me at the park gates? Xx"_

_"Sure! See you there sexy redhead;) Xx"_ Chloe was finding it hard to contain her excitement, she refrained from bouncing up and down but never stopped smiling for her whole walk to the store. When Chloe got there, the man behind the counter gave her a strange face and she handed him the small piece of card. he scanned the code on the voucher. Suddenly a wide smile spread across his face. Chloe knew why and let herself bounce around giggling for a bit as the man went into another room, He came back with a cuddly purple dragon, about the size of a small dog and handed it to Chloe, she was now uncontrollably grinning. The redhead thanked the man and then left the store proudly holding on the her gift to Beca.

"Smooth move Chloe. Smooth move." Chloe said to herself, smiling proudly, and making a Beeline for the park to make sure she wasn't late.


	4. A Walk

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this fic! It's great to have such good feedback! To answer a guests review asking why Beca went all shy at the end of the second chapter; the answers will all come in due course! :) Also, to the person who reviewed on my second chapter telling me to keep going, the only thing I could picture was Jesse during the Riff-Off and it kind of gave me that boost to get the third chapter done! Thank you! :3 For the sake of this fic, Beca is two years further into college than in the film, this just means I can make her work legally in a bar :P Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's gonna be a cute one so get your cuddly dragons ready! ;) Don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**_

* * *

It was nearing closer to 5:30, Chloe was at least 10 minutes early to ensure that Beca wasn't there before her. The redhead was sat on the edge of a fountain near the entrance to the park, she made sure that she had a clear view of the gate for when Beca arrived. Chloe still couldn't shift the brunettes face from her mind, she was mindlessly staring up and around her at the trees with the afternoon summer sun shining through the fresh green leaves as they were swaying with the subtle breeze, just cool enough to give faint relief from the heat. Chloe was wondering about how Beca's deep blue eyes would become even deeper in the sunlight, about the way her hair would move slightly in the breeze. The way Chloe would walk closer to the brunette and brush a stray strand behind her ear. The way she would look Beca in the eyes and they would both lean in to ki-

"Stop!" Chloe whisper shouted her herself. Knowing that she couldn't get her hopes up. Just like in the bar, the thought had almost summoned the brunette. Beca walked through the large decor iron gates of the park dressed in her usual plaid shirt, skinny jeans and ankle high boots, still looking aimlessly for Chloe. The redhead couldn't help but savour the look of loss in Beca's eyes, it was almost like another little peek beneath her badass façade. Chloe quickly walked over to Beca and tap her on the shoulder, when she turned around, their eyes locked. For a moment they simply looked into each other's blue eyes, Chloe's being that bright beautiful blue, and Beca's being that deep full blue, until Beca broke her gaze.

"Hey red." Beca said. Chloe instantly blushed at the use of this new nickname. "What have you got behind your back?" Beca started to move round to see but Chloe wouldn't allow it.

"It's a little lame but I thought why not get you a little present?" Chloe blushed at her own words and pulled out the purple cuddly dragon toy from behind her back. Beca's hand rose to her mouth in and instant as she supressed a scream of excitement. The brunette started jumping up and down until she reached out her arms to hug the toy. Chloe handed it over only to have it nigh on snatched from her grasp. Beca passionately hugged the toy. A few seconds later Beca realised what she was doing and quickly composed herself back to her _I don't care less _attitude and said a quick thanks to Chloe, still supressing the grin on her face.

"Breath a word of that to anyone and I will end you." Beca said with a completely deadpanned faced.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone you're a complete softie underneath all that pure badass you carry around with you." Chloe said, winking at Beca, only to receive the classic eye roll from the brunette.

The two girls walk through the park, making small talk and a flirty comment once in a while. Beca didn't realise what was happening. She would always block people out, never let them get close. Even though it was small talk, she could feel the beautiful redhead pulling her walls down brick by brick, and she could do nothing about it. The two sat on a bench that was next to a lake and as they were speaking, Beca could do nothing but admire the girl sat in front of her, the way her hair falls across herself and she sits almost with pride in herself. One thing Beca would never forget about this girl, was her laugh. It was the sweetest, most heart-warming laugh, and every time they cracked a joke, Beca could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

After some time of conversation they fell into a comfortable silence, both looking out across the lake, both wondering about the other. Until Chloe broke the silence.

"So I never actually asked, but how old are you?" Chloe asked. Still looking over the lake.

"I'm 21, just finishing my third year at Barden University. How about you Red?" Beca asked, more interested in Chloe's answer than she would ever show.

"I'm 22, just finishing my senior and final year at Barden." Chloe replied.

Beca was in shock for a moment. _Finishing my senior and final year._ The words echoed around her head for a while. _"Chloe's leaving. Like everyone else." _Beca thought to herself. She quickly snapped out of her trance but only because she knew Chloe was looking at her.

"What's wrong Becs?" Chloe asked, in a voice that made Beca's heart melt. Chloe's eyes were looking at Beca in the way you would look at a loved one, and Beca couldn't help but feel reassured. So she decided to let Chloe know what was wrong, not now but she will defiantly talk to her about it.

"Another time? I Mean I will tell you I just… make sure of something first." Beca said with a lot more confidence than she actually possessed. Chloe nodded her head slowly and smiled. The redhead lifted her arms as an invitation for a cuddle. Beca nodded slowly with light smile. She leaned in and the read head positioned her so that the she was laying in the older woman's lap. Chloe began to stroke the stray hair behind Beca's ear. Beca cuddled into her cuddly dragon.

"_You're falling Beca. Stop before it's too late." _She though. The brunette quickly pushed this from her mind and let herself entirely relax. She was going to make the most of it.

. . .

Later that afternoon they went to the same pizzeria and just talked. Mainly small talk again, with again just as much flirting. They clicked. Like _soul mate_ kind of clicked. They both found each other fascinating and they concentrated on every word the other had to say. If anyone hadn't known any better, they would have already assumed they were together. This night was perfect for both of them. When it was time to leave, the both stood in silence, just smiling and looking at each other. They were stood close. It took every ounce of Chloe's strength not to scoop up the girl and carry her home to bed. But she knew that there where things that Beca had to sort out and she would respect. Instead, Chloe opened her arms and Beca crashed into them. They lingered in each other's arms for a little while, both relishing in the warmth of each other's bodies. As they pulled away from each other, their hands brushed together and they both felt a spark of energy flow through them.

"See you soon Becs." Chloe said smiling whilst gradually stepping away.

"Make sure you text me you sexy redhead." Beca replied with a wink. They both turned away from each other, stealing glances back at each other and occasionally catching eyes. They both got into their cars and made their way home.

. . .

Chloe-

Chloe opened the front door to find Aubrey waiting with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Your face." Aubrey began. "It's the face of someone who has seen something amazing. You can't let her go Chlo'." Aubrey's face was filled with happiness for Chloe. Chloe pulled them into a hug and just grinned. She knew she was falling. She had no doubt about that.

x-x-x

Beca-

Beca struggled with the lock on her apartment door, but once she was in, she placed her gift from Chloe onto the couch and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face in cold water and raised her face in front of the mirror.

"I hope to god this isn't a dream." She said to herself. The brunette smiled and then admitted to herself the thing she hasn't been able to say for a very long time.

"Maybe she'll stay."

* * *

_**There you go guys! This was a longer chapter than usual but I hope most of my chapters are this length from now on. It was more challenging but I enjoyed it much more. I hope you all enjoyed it! The answers to some possible questions will be answered soon! :) Please review, favourite and follow! Good night awesome nerds! **_


	5. A Late Night

**_Trigger warning for self-harm _****_and suicidal themes._**

**_Hey guys! I'm deeply sorry I haven't updated this sooner. Had a lot of school work to do but I've found myself free to write again! :) Just another answer to reviews, to the guest that made the comment about Jesse and also replied to my authors note; If you could make an account and PM me that'd be great, same goes for anyone else, feel free to send in any ideas or if you just want a chat and I'll reply as soon as I can!_****_:) The last chapter was quite cute and fluffy so this one is quite the contrary. There will be more bechloe_****_fluff_****_soon enough, anyway I'll stop rambling. Please review, favourite and follow. I hope you enjoy! :) _**

**_P.S. I'm very guilty of typos, but I try to avoid them!_**

* * *

Chloe was woken by Aubrey urgently gripping her arm and shaking it. She managed to briefly look at her alarm clock for the time, it was 2am and she was confused as to why she was being woken up with such urgency.

"Chloe wake up! I think something's happened to Beca! You've got like 3 missed calls and god knows how many texts!" Aubrey said aggressively, not quite shouting due to the ungodly hour at which she was being woken. The possibility of anything happening the Beca made Chloe completely lose any fatigue she may have had. Without a word she desperately grabbed her phone off the side and looked at the screen. _3 missed calls. 9 unread messages. _ Chloe's heart sank as she unlocked her phone to view the texts.

_Hey Chlo'... you awake?_

_Please say you're awake.._

_Chloe I need you.._

_Please Chloe.. Please text back.._

_I'm in apartment 3b in Baker hall, please come.. I need you here.._

_I'm sorry.. I must sound so pathetic right now. Fuck._

_Don't worry about me Chlo' I'm fine._

_I hope I didn't waste your time and wake you.._

Chloe was getting dressed and ready to see Beca already, running round her room and gathering everything she would need for the night. Then she looked down at her phone to read the final message. She had to read it over and over. But it still wasn't sinking in.

_You were amazing for the short time I knew you.. Thank__you.. Bye Chlo'._

Tears where glazing Chloe's eyes as she ran out of the house and got in her car, speeding towards Baker hall which was ten minutes down the road. The last text had been sent to Chloe only a few minutes before so she knew she still had time. She must have ran at least 3 red lights but she didn't care. The only thing she could concentrate on was Beca. As she came round the corner she spotted the large apartment building and skidded to a stop outside, getting out and locking the car as quickly as possible before bolting up the large staircase. Beca was on the second floor and the pain in Chloe's chest from the crying, the panic and the running was becoming unbearable. Once she reached the top, she steadied herself before finding Beca's door. Outside Beca's door Chloe found a lose key that seemed to have been placed there not dropped. The redhead took her chances and rammed the key in the lock, struggling to open it, when she managed to open the door she heard the lose clang of thin metal in a nearby room. The apartment was dimly lit by lamp light and there was a strong smell of alcohol.

Chloe looked around the apartment and she saw bright clean light coming from what must have been the bathroom, she ever so slowly approached the door, with thoughts flying through her head. _She was okay a few hours ago. What happened? Was it me? How could this happen so fast? Why did she call me? What if I'd answered the call?__Would this be different? What's wrong with Beca? _Chloe was knocked from her thought process when she tripped over an empty bottle of gin. _Oh shit. _Chloe thought to herself. Beca had been drinking, and this was bad. Very, very bad.

"Beca?" Chloe said hesitantly. "Becs? You in there?" She said before slowly pushing the bathroom door further open. The brunette was curled in a ball, head buried in her knees with one lose arm falling to her side, covered in blood. Beca was crying hard, quivering with every sob. Chloe immediately knew what had happened. She slowly lowered herself to Beca's level and lightly held her shoulders. Beca shrank away from Chloe's hands.

"Beca its okay I'm here. I've got you." The redhead said which much more confidence than she actually possessed. "I'm gonna' help you get cleaned up okay?" Beca barely nodded in reply to Chloe. The redhead moved in closer to Beca and placed a light kiss in her head. She wasn't quite sure why she had to kiss her but she had to find some way of comforting her. She ran into the kitchen to find a first aid kit and when she returned a couple minutes later, she found Beca reaching for a razor blade on the floor about a meter away. Chloe grabbed it up off the floor, she was just about to speak when Beca starting murmuring something.

"thr- throw it aw- throw it away. Please." Beca said through the sobs and her barely conscious state. Chloe immediately binned the razor and then moved down to the small brunette to clean up her arm.

"Shit Beca. This is deep. We're gonna' have to take you to hospi-"

"No! No no no no no no. I am not going there! They'll lock me up and call me a physco. Please Chloe just help me, I won't do it again I promise, just don't tell anyone. I'm sorry." Beca was dissolving into hysteric tears. Her words were almost inaudible. Chloe nodded hesitantly in agreement and continued to clean up Beca's arm.

"Right this is going to sting, just hang in there okay?" Chloe said in a reassuring voice. She was training to be a doctor so she knew what she was doing. Beca knew this so the brunette put a thumb up to show she understood. She gritted her teeth as Chloe brushed the antiseptic wipe against her cut. Her touches where delicate and Beca was relieved she was here but god was it painful. When Chloe had finished cleaning the cut she placed a clean dressing on top and expertly tied a bandage on top of that. The redhead leant down and placed the lightest of kisses where the cut was, making Beca feel more reassured than she had ever felt. There was a silence until Chloe spoke with the quietest, most calming voice she could.

"Come on let's get you to bed." She said as she stood, still holding the brunettes hand. She had stopped crying now, and she was tired. Eventually Beca stood, there were no words as they made their way into the bedroom. Chloe helped Beca get changed, she couldn't help but notice the faint pink lines that overlapped across the smaller girls thighs, some looking older and some newer, she could tell that none where more recent than a few months though. Once Beca was changed, Chloe made her drink a glass of water to help with the hangover in the morning. Whilst Beca was drinking and getting into bed, Chloe moved out of the room to change into her usual nightwear. When she came back in, Beca was curled up on side of her large double bed, staring at the blank wall in front of her.

Without hesitation, Chloe got into the bed and shuffled behind Beca, placing her arm around the brunette's waist. They weren't together or anything, but she wanted to help Beca, make her feel safe, and that's exactly what Beca felt. Beca knew that if Chloe hadn't arrived, she would have kept going, until she had removed herself from the world, but now she was led in bed, being held and protected. For the first time in years, Beca felt truly safe.

"Thank you Chloe." Beca whispered. "Are you going to stay? You're not going to leave are you? I'm not going to wake up with you gone?" Her paranoia was setting in. _Of course she's going to leave. She thinks you're freak. A fucked up little girl. _ She thought. Only to have her thoughts silenced by a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I'll never leave you okay? I'm here for you always." Chloe said quietly.

"Okay." Beca said in thought of what she was going to say next. "Look Chlo', I'm sor-"

"It's okay Beca. We'll talk about this all in the morning. Get some sleep okay?" Chloe interrupted. Beca nodded and closed her eyes to sleep, she wondered what she felt about this girl who had only met her a few days ago. She drifted off with Chloe's arms keeping her secure and safe.

Maybe what she thought was the end for her, was just the beginning of something much bigger.

* * *

**_So there's chapter 5. I know I covered something that many people feel strongly about so feel free to message me if you want to talk, I'm here for anyone who needs it. :) Everything will make sense soon I promise! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'm not sure when I'll next update, school's been a pain but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thank you so much for all the support you guys have shown! Good night awesome nerds! _**


	6. A Connection

_**Hey there awesome nerds! So again I haven't updated in a long time and again it's been school and I'm deeply sorry for not updating. I've also rewritten this chapter around 4 times but I'm pretty happy with it now! It's the Easter holidays now so I'm promising you guys two more chapters after this one within the next couple weeks. I'm crazy excited because this fic has almost 100 people following it and that's just amazing and thank you all! Every email I get when someone favourites or follows the fic really keeps me going when I think I should stop. Feel free to message me if you wanna talk, I'm here for all of you! Now I'm going to end this seemingly endless author's note! Please follow, favourite and review!**_

* * *

For the first time in over a year, Beca had slept a full night. There were no nightmares, no waking up in a cold sweat. The brunette was more than relieved to find that when she woke up, there was the warmth of Chloe's body behind her, with one of the redheads arms draped lazily around her stomach. Beca, though accompanied by the redhead, wasn't completely sure what had happened the night before.

It wasn't until she moved her right arm and felt a sharp pain that it all came back to her. The tears, the drink, the missed calls. The whole night flashed before Beca's eyes and she didn't realise it, but she was crying now, not the hysterics from the night before though. A few tears just snaked out of Beca's eyes. All she could think about is how Chloe would leave her after seeing how much of a freak she was. Or how much of a freak the voices where telling her she was. Again Beca was broken from her thoughts when she felt Chloe's hand close around her own and bring it up to her lips, placing a light kiss on Beca's knuckles.

"Morning Red." Beca said, trying not to sound like she'd been crying.

"Good Morning Becs, sleep well?" Chloe said. The sleepiness in her voice giving Beca butterflies. A small smile crept onto Beca's face and she nodded, and for a change she wasn't lying.

The brunette and the redhead just lay in comfortable silence for while after that. Beca was thinking about how, for some reason, Chloe was like this all powerful cure to her. How just hearing the redhead's voice silenced the ones in her head. Chloe was asking Beca questions in her head, mostly: _Why?_

"You know Becs, I'm al-"

"Don't say it. Never say it, because everyone leaves Chlo'. Every. Single. Person. They all realise how much of a freak I am and they leave. Even if you try and stay you will be sick of me within weeks. I've got my hopes up before and it's just been crushed. Even if you are helping, you'd probably never actually see it. I could go months without running a razor across my skin but if I suddenly do, you'll blame yourself for not being able to stop it and then you'll fall with me. Once you've fallen like that you will do anything to avoid feeling so shit, and then you'll leave to get away from it." Beca said. The subtle anger that was in her voice scared Chloe, because she knew Beca actually believed that the redhead would leave her.

"Look Beca, I'm no therapist. However I can promise you one thing. I will listen to anything you have to say and I will care. I won't leave you as long as I'm alive, I know we're not together or anything but I will never leave you okay? I will always be there for you. I will stay the night when you're down, I'll bring you pizza from that pizzeria when you don't feel like going out. I will do all the big things and the little things to help you with no questions asked okay? I will help you in any way I can Beca. You're an amazing person." Chloe said, smiling at Beca who had turned over to look at her, their faces inches apart.

For a few moments their gazes simply locked. Beca's steely blue eyes exploring Chloe's deep blue ones. Beca could hear the near silent whisper of voices in the back of her mind, the sound slowly getting louder until she could make out two words.

_She's lying._

With this, Beca's head dropped. Chloe placed two fingers under Beca's chin and lifted her head back up.

"Wait here, I'll be right back okay?" Chloe said with a reassuring smile. Beca nodded shyly in return and Chloe got out of bed, pushing the sheets so Beca wasn't uncovered. She got to the door and looked back at Beca with an excited smile and the brunette couldn't help but grin at the site. With every second that passed, Beca was getting more and more worried that Chloe wouldn't come back. Until a few minutes later, the redhead came back into the room, holding the purple cuddly dragon in one hand and a small pair of sewing scissors in the other.

"What are you doing Chlo'?" Beca said with concern in her voice. Chloe sat down next to Beca, cross-legged with the dragon between her legs. Chloe held one of the wings and looked at the thick purple thread that followed the edges. The redhead hooked the scissors under one of the stiches and cut the thread.

"Chlo' what the hell!" Beca snapped, only to have Chloe smile like a child.

"Don't worry Beca, it's only decorative stitching and I'm only taking a little. Trust me okay?" Chloe said. Beca reluctantly allowed Chloe to remove multiple stiches, resulting in the redhead holding a rather large amount of thread in her fingers, she then expertly tied the remainder and then started fiddling with the spare thread whilst talking to Beca.

"Right, so what I'm doing now is I'm making you something okay? I'm making you something that I'll have one of as well and if you ever feel down, and I'm not there. You can use it to remember that, for as long as you're wearing it, I will always be there for you." Chloe said whilst now rhythmically moving her fingers around the thread. "Hand." Chloe said sweetly. Beca obeyed and lifted her left arm. "No the other one." She demanded.

"Why?" Beca replied, confused.

"I know it sounds like I over thought this but you're left handed and what you did last night, you did to your right arm, so it makes more sense?" Chloe said, almost as if she had rehearsed the conversation. Which the redhead knew she definitely had not.

"But why does that matter?" Chloe took a moment before replying as she focused on tying the neatly plaited thread around the brunette's wrist.

"Because if you roll up your sleeve, or even look at your arm and consider it. You will see it and I'm hoping that when you do, it will remind you I'm always there for you and you'll at least call me, or even just think of calling me." Chloe said, tying the final perfect knot.

"Oh wow Chloe! It looks amazing!" Beca said, in awe of Chloe's expert plaiting. If Beca hadn't of known Chloe was in college, she would have thought it was her job or something.

"I used to make them all the time when I was a kid." Chloe said smiling and looking at Beca, who was still looking down at her bracelet and fiddling with it. Chloe's face dropped when she saw a few tears snaking out of Beca's eyes. Until Beca looked back of course, because Chloe found that Beca had her signature cheesy grin. Bringing a cute laugh and an adorable smile from Chloe in return, which made Beca melt inside. For the second time that day, the girls found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Completely mesmerised by the feelings they had. They both felt like they could be there forever, like there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

Most importantly, Beca felt safe.

. . .

The two spent the rest of the day listening to music and talking about nothing, the day flew by and it was basically perfect. Beca smiled every time she looked at her little connection to the redhead and it was already helping her, every extra second she spent with Chloe she trusted her that little bit more. The redhead she had slipped her number to only a few nights before was breaking down the almost impenetrable walls that she had built to keep others out, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Quite frankly, Beca was in awe of the redhead. Everything was perfect about her. She was kind, friendly, cheerful, bubbly and Beautiful. Oh so beautiful.

"Becaaaaa? Is anyone there?" Chloe asked, giggling. Beca hadn't realised but she was staring, and for a while by the sound of it.

"I uhh… well... urmm…" Beca stammered, lost for words. The brunette's face turned crimson as she dipped her head in embarrassment. Chloe cupped Beca's cheek and lifted the smaller girls head. There is was again, the two girls staring at each other. They had exchanged glances for the whole day, but this one was different. They were locked in each other's eyes and they could swear they were getting closer. Their faces where merely two inches apart. Chloe could feel Beca breathe against her lips and it sent shivers down her spine. Then the worst thing happened.

Her phone starting ringing.

It was Aubrey who was calling and when Chloe answered the phone, Beca sat back a little, in shock from may have almost happened. She had to hold back a childish grin when she heard Chloe talking to Aubrey like a teenage boy being embarrassed by his mum.

"Yeah… uh huh… okay… sorry… sorry Aubrey… okay... talk soon… bye." The last words coming out a lot more desperate than she'd meant them to.

"I'm guessing you have to go now?" Beca said, her face dropping.

"Hey, don't forget your bracelet okay? It's pretty late now and Aubrey want's me home. I'll text you the second I'm there, okay Beca?" Chloe said smiling at Beca, reassuring her. Beca nodded and pulled the older girl into a tight hug. Beca wasn't one to initiate physical contact so this was a big thing for her and Chloe respected that. After a while Chloe stood, gathered her things and just before she left, Beca gave her a key.

"It's for this apartment, you're welcome any time." Beca smiled as she spoke.

"Thank you Beca, no doubt I'll want to spend more time you soon enough." Chloe said, making Beca grin.

"Go on red, get home before Aubrey shoots you." Beca said brushing Chloe away.

"Bye Beca!" Chloe shouted as she was walking away down the hallway.

"Bye sexy redhead!" Beca shouted in return, giving Chloe a mock salute before closing her apartment door. The brunette walked around the apartment, cleaned up a little and then went into the bathroom which Chloe had cleaned up earlier that day. She got ready for bed and once she was laying under the cool, crisp sheets. She let herself think. And it was entirely about the redhead that had burst into her life less than 4 days before.

"Maybe it's all going to be okay..." Beca whispered to herself, drifting into a calm, dreamy sleep.

* * *

_**So everyone here's the chapter that took 6billion days to write, sorry again! I'll keep my promise and I'll see you guys soon and thank you! Farewell awesome nerds" I love you all!**_


	7. A Cold Shower

_**Trigger warnings for self-harm and abuse.**_

_**Hey there! Uploading this one sooner as promised! I extremely glad to announce that this story now has 100 followers! It makes me super crazy happy so thank you all so much! Don't forget to review, favourite and follow, enjoy!**_

_**P.S. the initial section is in italics because it is a dream sequence/flashback.**_

* * *

_All Beca could hear was crashing and banging from downstairs. She was curled in a ball, her tiny five year old hands covering her ears. She trembled with tears and flinched every time she heard a glass shatter or a fist hitting a wall. Through the commotion, Beca could hear muffled shouting from her father. The shouting stopped and so did the various crashing and banging noises, only to be followed by the noise of the front door slamming and a car starting outside. _

_The colours of the room seemed to melt and move around into what was the same room but 6 years later. Beca heard shouting again, but this time she knew she was in trouble. She was sat on her bed, tears snaking from her eyes. Beca heard heavy steps coming up the stairs and a sudden band against the door she had locked in anticipation of this moment._

"_Beca open this fucking door!" She head her dad shout. Beca said silent. "Don't make me smash this fucking door down!" her father shouted. Most would see this as a hollow threat, but Beca knew that he would. Within moments he smashed into the door and the bolt splintered off the door frame and flew across the room, almost hitting Beca._

"_What the fuck is this Beca!" Her dad shouted, shoving a piece of paper in the small girls face._

"_Dad, I'm sorry I'll try harder I promise!" Beca said, crying and backing away from her dad._

"_You think you're going to get anywhere in life with grades like this!" Her dad was getting closer now so Beca stood up and started backing away from her Father but it was useless. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall. The impact of her head against the wall caused stars to shoot across Beca's vision._

"_No daughter of mine is going to get away with this shit!" Her father shouted, his face inches from hers. Beca felt herself slipping from consciousness and her eyes where fluttering shut. Her dad let go of her and let her slide down the wall. Just before she lost herself, she heard her dad say two, short, painful words._

"_Stupid bitch." Then Beca closed her eyes. _

_When she opened them again she was in the bath, she was 15 and she held a kitchen knife in her left hand. Beca's eyeliner was dripping teardrop, by teardrop into the bath, dispersing like dye in the searing water. Beca held the knife to her right arm and slowly dragged the blade across her wrist and she felt some pressure leave her body. Just like her eyeliner, the blood hit the water, drop by drop._

_The walls and colours moved again and this time, she found herself in the kitchen, shouting at her dad. Her mom was on the floor, blood dripping from her mouth. Everything afterwards happened so fast. Her dad threw a punch, she staggered back and turned away, gripping the counter for support. When she turned back her dad was still close. He gripped her hair, lifted her head and then slammed it onto the counter._

Beca jolted awake. She was drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Her whole body was shaking in fear. She knew this feeling all too well, it wasn't the first time she'd had that exact nightmare. Beca decided she needed to shower, she got out of bed and took a cold shower. At first she was worried about getting her arm wet, but then she remembered that Chloe had told her it would be okay to get wet after about a day of healing over.

Beca stood under the jet of water, she was thinking about going into the bin to find the razor. _It would be so easy. _She thought to herself as she felt the pressure build up inside herself. And then, she looked back at her arm. The now drenched purple bracelet hung around Beca's wrist. She tugged at it a little and then filled her mind with images of Chloe.

After a few moments of thinking about the redhead, the way her hair fell, her smile, her laugh and lastly her eyes. _Oh god her eyes._ Beca thought. With this, she decided to leave the shower. When she had mostly dried off and was in her bath gown, drying her hair, she realised it was starting to get light outside and looked at her alarm clock for the time. It was nearly 6am so Beca decided she would just stay awake until she had to leave for class, there was no use going back to sleep now.

After Beca had dried her hair she got dressed into her usual attire of skinny jeans, combat boots, a black thank top and a plaid shirt. She decided she would make some mixes whilst she was waiting to go to class. When Beca went to go grab her laptop from under her bed she noticed her phone on her bedside table.

"Oh shit." She murmured as she reached for her phone, remembering that Chloe would have texted her the night before. She unlocked her phone and found two new messages, both from Chloe.

"_Hey there Becs', just texting you as promised! Hope you're not missing me to much ;) xx" _Beca smiled at the message, and she almost fainted at the second.

"_Well I'm guessing you've drifted off into wonderful dreamland! I'll talk to you in the morning little one! Don't hesitate to ring or text if you need me, I have a bag packed with my clothes and lots of chocolate ready if you need me at any time of the night. My phones on loud so this time I promise you I'll wake up straight away. Anyway, I hope you sleep well! Good night my sexy brunette! Xxxxx" _Beca couldn't help but blush when she read the last few words. _My sexy brunette_. Beca repeated over and over in her head, completely knocked back by the faintest suggestion that she could be Chloe's.

Beca was snapped from her imagination when her phone vibrated again. She hastily unlocked it but found it was just a spam email from some company most likely trying to sell her Viagra. With a huff Beca locked her phone and placed it back on her bedside table. She pulled out her laptop and started mixing songs, deciding to text Chloe at a reasonable time.

. . .

A couple hours had passed and Beca's first class was at 9am, so she decided it was time to get ready. Before she got her stuff ready, she sent Chloe a text.

"_Good morning Red! Sorry I fell asleep quite fast last night. I slept well thank you! __ Xxx" _Beca had a slight feeling of guilt for lying to Chloe, but she knew it was much easier than explaining everything. Beca would tell Chloe, but not right away. She got all her things together and was ready about ten minutes before she had to leave. To waste time, Beca quickly tidied her room and soon enough it was time to leave. Quickly checking her phone, Beca was disheartened to see no text from the redhead.

On her way to class Beca felt her phone vibrate and she couldn't help but pull a cheesy grin when she found that it was Chloe.

"_Hey there Becs'! Sorry I didn't answer sooner! I got up late so I was in a rush Xxx" _Beca quickly tapped out her reply to the redhead.

"_It's okay, I've got to get into class and I have no service in there __ I'm out at 12 and I'll be at the coffee shop just outside my dorm for about 10 past, hope to see you there! See ya soon sexy redhead xxx" _Beca made her way into the lecture room to begin her class. She saw her friend Jesse. Beca thought he was alright, well, he was a little clingy and he never really seemed to get the message that Beca wasn't into him. However among all this, Beca couldn't help but like Jesse, his constant attempts at getting Beca to watch a movie with him were annoying, but his efforts still made her chuckle. In an attempt to avoid the begging Beca attempted so sneak through the hall without being seen. However, Beca obviously wasn't as stealthy as she would have liked to believe because it wasn't long before Jesse noticed the small brunette.

She spent the class not really listening to what her Philosophy teacher was saying, and put more effort into the thinking about Chloe. Beca wasn't a nervous person, yes she was quite reserved but she often had a very confident attitude towards people and never really got worked up about just talking to someone, but Chloe Beale was an exception. A beautifully amazing exception. Multiple times during her class Beca found herself mindlessly playing with her bracelet. Even though Beca didn't feel down like she had earlier that morning, it still cheered her up knowing that Chloe was wearing a twin bracelet of her own, the fact that the plaited purple thread gave her just another bit of connection to the redhead.

The class ended and Beca was relieved that for some reason or another, Jesse had to leave early, meaning that there was no chance of him getting in the way of her possible time with The redhead. She didn't even know if Chloe would actually be there, but Beca was sure she could wait alone for hours if it meant simply catching a glance of Chloe walking past, let alone waiting to actually talk to the older girl. With this thought, Beca quickly packed up all her things and rushed out of the building. The coffee shop was five minutes away so Beca knew she'd be on time. Just after she left the building, Beca's phone buzzed in her pocket. To her delight, it was Chloe.

"_I'll be there! Get me a vanilla latte with two sugars and I'll pay you back when I get to you xxx" _Beca would normally have replied with a straight out no at this request but she couldn't help but give in for the redhead. Beca decided against replying as Chloe had sent that text an hour before. Instead, she made a beeline for the coffee shop.

"Rebecca Mitchell, You're totally fucked." Beca said to herself, smirking. For Beca, Chloe had become more than just a symbol of kindness, laughter and beauty.

The sexy redhead from the bar was now a symbol of hope.

* * *

_**I hope that cleared up some questions but I'm not revealing everything just yet! The next chapter will be done by the end of this week! Night awesome nerds!**_


	8. A Change

_**The last chapter resulted in the 10,000**__***h**__** view of this fic! Crazy happy right now :D I'd like to thank you all so much! Your support is really helping me out and I am so so so grateful for it all! In response to "Another guest": You need to make an account so you can properly follow this and PM me! It'd be great to talk. That goes to anyone else as well, just PM me if you feel like a chat. If you're a follower some things mentioned in this chapter may not match up to what you've read before, please re-read the first few chapters and then this one and it will all make sense. Please remember to favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chloe didn't have class and spent the whole morning getting ready to see her new favourite brunette. After showering, she spent at least 45 minutes sifting through her many clothes. Chloe settled on wearing a dark and light blue plaid summer dress that she'd only bought about two weeks before. Once she'd settled on a pair of dark blue pumps to match her dress, Chloe sat cross legged in front of her mirror to do her makeup. Unlike a few days before, she just quickly brushed on her foundation and applied a layer of lip gloss. Just before she left, Chloe looked down at her wrist and smiled at the purple bracelet. Her mind filled with pictures of Beca and her smile grew.

"I'm going now Bree." Chloe half shouted into the apartment she shared with her blonde best friend.

"Okay, just remember; No sex on the first date." Aubrey said in reply whilst walking out of her bedroom with a smirk on her face.

"Hey I'm not that bad. Plus, it's not a date. I'm just going for coffee with her. Anyway, how come you're calling this a date but not the other two times I've seen Beca?" Chloe was trying very hard not to blush at the idea of going on a real life date with Beca, let alone doing anything more to the brunette. Aubrey looked at Chloe, smirking even more.

"Don't give me that shit Beale. You're totally hooking up with Beca. Don't question my logic. Now go or you'll be late." Aubrey said, pushing Chloe out of the door. "Be good!" the blonde shouted as she walked away.

"Yes mother!" Chloe shouted in return. She practically ran to her car and wasted no time in starting the engine and driving away.

She pulled up outside the coffee shop 10 minutes later, and spent a few extra seconds in the car to compose herself before exiting into the summer sun. Her hair and skin were glowing in the almost heavenly light. She walked into the coffee shop and found Beca sat in a booth right in the very corner of the shop, idly stirring her drink, staring out of the window. Chloe decided to get her own back for Beca's jump scare a few days before and snuck up behind Beca, ready to scare her.

"Chloe do you really think that a badass like me wouldn't notice first of all, your beaming red hair outside in the sun, and second of all, that you'd most definitely try scare me after I made you take off in fright the other day?" Beca said without taking her eyes off the trees outside. Chloe simply pouted and huffed in annoyance that she didn't get her revenge on the younger girl. "Stop huffing and drink your coffee Red." Beca said, smirking and turning to drink her hot chocolate with marshmallows. Chloe sat down, her pout replaced with a smile and crimson cheeks. She didn't know why but Beca using that nickname gave her serious butterflies. She took a sip of her latte before replying to the brunette.

"Are marshmallows in mint hot chocolate badass too?" She said, giggling a little.

"Pink and white is the new definition of badass. Didn't you know?" Beca said again, with her trademark smirk. After a few too many seconds of silence, she looked up from her drink to see the redhead making direct eye contact. Which needless to say was something Beca usually avoided, however Chloe's eyes where something to marvel at. The reflection from the trees moving outside made the colour in her eyes dance. Chloe had a content look in her eyes before she spoke up, snapping the brunette from her trance.

"You never cease to amaze me Becs'." She said, still staring at the brunette.

"Well ya'know, I do try." Beca replied with a wink, making Chloe's stomach do flips. Beca gave a smug smile and the redhead's reaction to her gesture. The redhead went back to drinking her latte and looked thoughtfully out of the window whilst doing so.

"Beca, can I go on a real date with you?" Chloe asked, still staring out the window.

"Chloe… I-"

"No, wait and listen to what I have to say." Chloe said, turning her eyes back to Beca, before taking the brunettes hand in her own. "I told you last night that I'd always be there for you, and I will Beca. I've realised that you're trying not let yourself get attached. That you're scared you'll lose someone else, but you will never lose me. I don't know anything about your past Beca, but I want to know you. I want to know all about you. I want to help you." Chloe paused for a moment and started fiddling with the bracelet on Beca's right wrist. "I want to help you through this okay? Please Beca? I won't push you to do or say anything, I just don't want you to face this alone okay?" Chloe squeezed Beca's hand and felt a light squeeze in return. Chloe broke into a smile yet Beca kept her eyes down, avoiding contact with the redheads. Beca nervously raised her head, tears glazing her eyes.

"Chloe you have to understand that I don't let anyone in. I act all mysterious and flirty. Playing the confident sarcastic badass. I've had a sickening number of one night stands because I found girls hot, but I never let them in. But you… you broke my walls down from the second I met you. You're different to everyone else. I trust you Chloe... I haven't trusted anyone in a very long time…" Beca's hands were shaking, her voice trembling more and more with every word. Yet the brunette never let a single tear fall. Chloe wondered how she did it, how she just held everything in. "What you saw the other night? That was just a glimpse into my actual life. Do you understand that?" Chloe nodded in agreement, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you Beca, I know it isn't easy for you to open up like that and I appreciate it… I like you Beca…" Chloe began, knowing that even though she'd only known the brunette for a few days, she wanted to say much more than _like_. "I like you a lot." Chloe blushed a little at her own confession. Which resulted in a genuine smile from Beca, who in this moment of weakness allowed a single tear to fall. It was then that Chloe let out a giggle, her heart-warming bubbly giggle that Beca adored. Beca eventually broke into laugher with the Redhead. They both found it amazing that despise the gravity of the conversation they just had, they were both completely happy now, knowing that the other was there.

"I think I like you too Chlo'. I don't know why I didn't properly realise it. Because you're an adorable, funny, beautiful girl and I really should have noticed my own feeling sooner. I run so much from everything but you make me want to stop running. I mean dude, I gave you a key to my shitty apartment." Beca giggled a little. A rare expression from the brunette. "So yeah I really like you too." Beca said, putting more and more emotion into her words as she spoke. With this the two just looked longingly into each other's eyes.

The two girls eventually broke back into conversation. Until Beca asked Chloe something she'd never actually _asked_ anyone to do.

"Chloe… do you wanna stay round mine tonight? I mean, we could have a nice night in. I could cook an Italian and I have some age old wine that I've never had a good excuse to open." Beca seemed quite excited. However her smile soon disappeared when the redhead didn't reply straight away. However the brunette was more than relieved when Chloe actually spoke.

"Beca that sounds great! Oh my god yes!" Chloe burst out. Clapping her hands and jumping around in her seat.

"Alright calm down there Beale, you might break something." Beca said, grinning. "If you go back to yours now, and sort out anything you need to get sorted, and then I'll clean up my apartment ready for you to come round at about 7?" Beca said.

"That sounds great!" Chloe said. Beca stood and offered her arm to Chloe. The redhead gladly took it and Beca walked the older girl back to her car.

"I'll see you later Becs'." Chloe said just before getting in her car and driving off. Leaving Beca with a giant smile on her face and probably the biggest heap of accomplishment ever.

. . .

The two girls waited until after the meal to open the wine, mainly because they both wanted to stay up later and get drunk watching crappy films, so drinking earlier would mean they'd probably both KO before midnight. When Beca came into the living room with a bottle of wine, Chloe's eyes widened.

"Becs', that's Quinta Do Novel! Do you know how much that costs?!" Chloe exclaimed, in pure shock.

"I dunno, it's just some wine my…" Beca hesitated for a moment. "My mom had before I moved out. She told me to only ever open it on a very special occasion so it's been going wherever I have for years, without me ever even having a wiff of the stuff." Beca said, not knowing anything of the wine's actual value.

"Beca that's just over a thousand dollars a bottle, are you sure?" Choe asked timidly.

"I'm sure." Beca said, smiling as she poured a large glass of wine for each of them. She lifted her glass in the air. "To the future." Beca said confidently, grinning now.

"To the future." Chloe mimicked also smiling. They lowered their glasses and took a sip of the wine. The two girls almost collapsed in content at the perfection of the beverage. They continued to talk, and both girls thought these moments were entirely perfect.

After breaking into a fit of laughter over a funny picture of a pug, the two girls were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Even though it was approaching 1 in the morning and it confused the girls that anyone would really be awake, let alone knocking on Beca's door, Beca opened the door with a smile on her face which disappeared the second she laid eyes on the girl stood in front of her. She was about two inches taller than Beca, with pale skin and similar brown hair. However it was much straighter.

"Rachel?" Beca questioned.

"I'm back Beca."


	9. A Closed Door

_**Hey there guys, I'm gonna keep this authors note short for a change! Thank you all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep your reviews coming, I greatly appreciate every single one. Have fun awesome nerds!**_

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here Rachel?" Beca said, still managing to not lose her calm demeanour.

"I'm here to talk to you. I never wanted fo-"

"No. shut the fuck up. Its past midnight and you just turn up at my door supposedly trying to fix things. Who do you think you are?" Beca's temper seemed to half sober her up. From the other side of the room, Chloe could see the fury In Beca's eyes and knew that this could not be good. She felt her heart pounding faster and faster in her chest and was more than ready to stop the brunette lunging at Rachel. For the next few moments she simply watched and listened as the brief conversation unfolded.

"I'm your girlfriend Beca…" Rachel said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"No you're not. How could you even call me that? You cheated on me and left me six months ago for a guy because I was 'too much to handle'. You stabbed me in the back and left. You can't come back here when I'm actually getting over you and just expect me to welcome you with open arms! You ruined me. You made me lower my walls just to raise them twice as high!" Tears where brimming in Beca's eyes now, but she kept her calm angry demeanour towards Rachel. "Now, if you don't mind. I was enjoying a lovely night in with my beautiful girlfriend. So it would be wonderful if you could just fuck off and never try to see me again." With the final words, she slammed the door in the other brunettes face.

Beca stood facing the door in silence for a few moments before turning around and wiping her hands around her eyes to make sure she hadn't actually let a tear fall. From the corner of her vision she caught Chloe staring at her. A look that just speaks _"Are you okay?"_ was covering her face. Beca cleared her throat and walked over to Chloe, who had been standing ever since Beca had closed the door. Beca walked up close to Chloe and they both stood, inches apart, looking at each other.

"You called me your girlfriend…" Chloe choked out, trying not to let herself cry at how broken Beca looked. "Yo-"

"Shhhh." Beca said soothingly, reaching up and bringing one finger onto Chloe's lips. "I want that. I want you. You're amazing and I want to be your girlfriend." Beca moved her and to Chloe's cheek, brushing her thumb over the taller girl's bottom lip. She had her eyes locked on the redhead's for a few moments. Beca started to raise herself up on her toes, bringing her lips less than an inch from Chloe's.

Chloe was fighting an internal battle as not to grab the smaller girl and pull her into a searing kiss. Chloe wanted to completely have Beca, emotionally and most certainly physically. She couldn't help but let her eyes flicker closed at the feeling of Beca's breath against her lips, and then, after a few seconds, the feeling was lost. Chloe immediately opened her eyes to find Beca stood back on her heels with her eyes squeezed shut in what seemed to be a mix of confusion and concentration. Beca was still cupping Chloe's cheek until the older girl brought her own hand up to take Beca's. She lowered the hand to her lips and placed the most gentle of kisses on the brunette's knuckles.

"It's okay. I understand." Chloe said extremely quietly.

"I- I don't know wha- what happened. I was going to kiss you and then I just didn't and I- I want to but…" Beca murmured, still looking down with the confused look on her face. Chloe immediately knew what was happening. Beca was panicking and Chloe was scared. She recognised the look on Beca's face mixed with the way she spoke from the night she found her in the bathroom. She immediately pulled the brunette in for a hug, murmuring calming, softening words as Beca gripped at Chloe's dress.

"I think you should get to bed Beca." Chloe said, eventually breaking the silence that had grown between them.

"I think _we_ should go to bed." Beca said. She was still gripping onto the taller girls dress. Thoughts ran through Chloe's mind about the many different ways she could take what Beca had said, but knew from the sweetness the brunette had uttered the words, that she was vulnerable and just needed to feel safe. So she simply held Beca by the shoulders and pulled her away from her own body. Chloe looked straight into Beca's eyes, let out a small reassuring smile and nodded.

"Okay." She whispered. The two girls walked with no words into the bedroom. They both removed their clothes and changed into their PJ's. Beca and Chloe snuck quick glances at the each other's bodies as they changed. Beca was in awe of Chloe's toned physique, and couldn't seem to take her eyes off the redhead. Even when the older girl had finished getting changed Beca was still locked onto her figure. She was so deep in her trace she didn't really notice her turn around.

"See something you like?" Chloe said in a playfully husky tone, making Beca's face flush crimson as she smirked. Chloe let out a little giggle then made her way to bed.

"Yeah, I think I do." Beca said, playfully winking at the older girl. Beca couldn't help but let herself go around Chloe. She knew that now the redhead was her girlfriend, there were only a few bricks left in the wall to bring down.

After both of the girls had gotten into bed with Chloe spooning Beca like she had a couple nights before, Beca decided to speak up from the silence.

"Chloe please don't interrupt me with what I'm about to say, okay?" Beca said, hesitant. A small squeeze of Beca's hand from the redhead was enough for her to know the Chloe was saying okay. "That was Rachel. She used to be my girlfriend. The first time I let myself get close to someone was with her, and as you probably heard. She cheated on me and then left me. How you saw me the other night was nothing compared to how I used to be and…" Beca's voice wavered and tears pooled in her eyes. "And she couldn't cope with it. She couldn't cope with the stress. So I'm warning you again Chloe, you can leave now if you want… but if you stay I can't promise you it's going to be easy okay?" Chloe gave another reassuring squeeze whilst also pulling Beca closer to her.

"I'm not leaving." Chloe said softly. "Now come on, let's get to sleep okay? You have a class at ten so you need some rest." Beca lightly nodded in reply. Letting a tear drop, but not in sadness, not like the blood in her nightmare, but in happiness. No matter how scared she was of losing Chloe, she was happy that the gorgeous redhead now led behind her, holding her, was there and hopefully there to stay. With a smile on her face and warm arms around her, Beca let herself slip into a calm sleep, and again, in Chloe's arms, her nightmare ceased.

. . .

Over the next few weeks Beca and Chloe spent at least a few hours together every single day. Sometimes they would study together in comfortable silence and at other times Chloe would make Beca sit down and watch a film, which Beca would never admit to actually enjoying in case Jesse found out. It was perfect for both of them. Beca was feeling safer and safer and even though she still had nightmares when Chloe wasn't there, they were more distant.

Everything was getting better.

Beca was getting better.

It was just a Saturday afternoon and Chloe had told the younger girl to pick her up later because she had to help Aubrey out with something. Beca was walking past the coffee shop and was sure she saw the familiar red hair through the window, but she brushed it off as a trick of the light and continued to the shop to pick up some groceries.

On the way back she looked back into the window of the coffee shop and there again was the bright red hair of her girlfriend. Beca kept walking and when the refection of the sun was no longer interfering with her view, she saw not only her girlfriend, but a brunette, with long straight hair. Beca couldn't see the girls face properly but came to only one, horrifying conclusion.

Rachel.

The brunette couldn't help but stare for a while. Chloe broke from her conversation and locked eyes with Beca. Chloe looked between Beca's hurt expression and the brunette in front of her, a look of pure panic fell onto the redhead's face. Beca turned and ran, hiding her tears. She knew exactly what was going to happen to her that evening and she wasn't even partially considering anything else.


	10. A Broken Wall

_**Trigger warning for self-harm.**_

_**Hey! The reaction to Chloe in the last chapter was; quite frankly, exactly how I wanted it to be :P I hope you lot like this chapter. I thank you all again for reading and I thank all of those who have favourited, followed and reviewed this fic and please don't hesitate to pm me if you need to talk, I know these chapters can be very personal to some people and I'm here for all of you. In response to "Another Guest" (Again) Make an Account! I wanted to pm you something earlier but I can only communicate via these authors' notes! Please remember favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chloe sat for a few moments, frozen in her seat. She knew exactly what Beca had assumed. The look in Beca's eyes had told Chloe that the walls were back up.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost. Chloe?" Said the tall brunette from the other side of the booth.

"I have to go. I hope you sort everything out with Bree. See you later Stace'." Chloe said quickly before she downed her coffee and then rushed out of the shop to her car. She quickly rammed the keys into the ignition and drove towards Baker Hall. The all too familiar feeling of pure terror made Chloe drive faster. She couldn't stop thinking about what Beca might do. Beca hadn't done anything in weeks and Chloe couldn't bare the idea of being the cause of the younger girls' pain.

A few minutes later she arrived at the large apartment building. Chloe jumped out of the car and locked it as fast as she possibly could before running into the building. She ran up the stairs, skipping steps in the hope she got to Beca's room faster. The redhead fumbled for her keys when the door of apartment 3b was in sight. She struggled with the lock and eventually opened to door. She almost hit her head on the door frame when the door was stopped short of opening by a chain.

"Oh shit..." Chloe cursed to herself. "Beca please open the door! I can explain, it's not what you think." she said, pleadingly. It was then that she heard a wince of pain and the sound of running water. Her heart started beating faster. Her head started rushing with all the important information she would need. First aid box in the kitchen. Towels in the cupboard above the sink. Chloe was trying to prepare herself but knew that it would be difficult to hold strong when she saw Beca. "Beca!" Chloe called. The redhead felt tears pooling in her eyes and knew she had to get into the apartment as fast as possible.

Chloe prepared herself for impact as she took a few steps back. She lunged with all of her effort, shoulder first towards the door and felt a rush of relief when she found herself inside the apartment. The door had splintered slightly on the lock but it was an easy fix, nothing mattered to Chloe but Beca. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and a couple of towels.

When Chloe made it to the bathroom, she stood just outside the door and took a deep breath. She reached for the handle. She turned it and with a slow push, as not to shock Beca, she opened the door. Beca was sat, in the same place as before, in the exact same position. Only this time there wasn't one cut, nor two or three. There were at least four strong thick lines across Beca's forearm. The sight broke Chloe, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"_No." _Chloe thought to herself. She had to stay strong for Beca now. She moved slowly towards the broken figure in front of her.

"Leave." Beca said with a cold tone. Chloe slowed down, but she didn't stop. "Did you not hear me? I told you to leave." Beca raised her head with a cold, stern look in her eyes. The hatred that Chloe could see was something that she never expected of Beca.

"Beca, I can explain what you saw later, but I need to help you right now okay?" Chloe said kindly, with complete disregard to Beca's previous words.

"Fuck!" Beca suddenly screamed. Throwing her blood covered razor across the room, leaving red spots against the tiled wall. "Why Chloe? Why, after everything we've had. Would you talk to that bitch?!" Beca let go. Her cold wall that she was so determined to keep up, came tumbling, falling, crashing down. Tears started streaming from her eyes, she started to shake in sobs as she bowed her head in defeat.

The steam from the hot shower started to fill the room, making a haze between the two girls. Chloe could almost feel Beca's walls fall and instantly moved to her knees in front of the younger girl.

"Beca I can explain everything, but you're just going to have to work with me for a minute." Chloe said whilst inspecting Beca's arm. "Stand up for me babe." Beca obeyed and stood in silence. Taking Chloe's offered hand as the redhead led her to the shower. Chloe turned the handle so the water was only just warm and then gestured to Beca to put her arm under the water. With hesitation Beca put her arm under the stream of liquid and winced in pain. The water falling from her hand turned a vivid crimson as the blood ran from the multiple cuts off her arm.

Once Chloe was happy that Beca's arm was cleared of blood enough to actually see the extent of the damage, she grabbed one of the towels that she had collected and dabbed at the younger girl's skin, resulting in small twitches and hissing noises from Beca. However, the brunette held her silence, the whole time Chloe used the antiseptic wash and wipes and when she applied the butterfly stiches.

Before placing the dressing and bandage, Chloe left a delicate kiss on each and every cut and when she applied the dressing and bandage she left a final kiss, but this time her lips lingered. Beca was confused as to how the girl that broke her heart not an hour before had managed to make her forget about everything and make fall in love all over again.

. . .

"Can we talk about it now?" Beca asked, weakly. They were led in Beca's large double bed in the exact same position they had been in for many nights over the previous weeks, regardless of the fact it was only 7 O'clock. Chloe's clothes where wet through and stained with blood and she didn't bring any pyjamas due to the short notice so was simply in her underwear. Beca had only taken off her trousers but kept her signature black vest on.

"It was Stacie. Can you remember her?" Chloe said softly. Beca instantly sank her face further into the pillow at the realisation that it wasn't Rachel in the café.

"Yeah." Beca mumbled in reply. "You said you were sorting something out with Aubrey. It makes sense now. Fuck!" Chloe could feel Beca tense up. "I'm such a fucking idiot! I'm so paranoid that you were going to leave me that instead of letting you explain I just jumped to fucking conclusions." Beca said, starting to get louder.

"Hey hey hey.. Beca look. You're not an idiot. Really, you're not. Anyone that has had to deal with what you have would be like this, maybe even worse." Chloe said in her usual calming tone. Beca felt a pang of guilt as she remembered that the only thing Chloe knew got to Beca, was Rachel. The redhead knew nothing of her father, nor her mother. Nothing of her childhood. Almost as if Chloe could read the younger girl's mind, she began speaking again. "I know it's not just about Rachel. I know there's more to everything than what you've told me Beca. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry at you or anything for not telling me Because I understand that it can be hard for you to trust anyone let alone reveal so much, but I really, really like you Beca and I want to know you. So no matter when you tell me, whether it's tomorrow or in a year's time, I will listen closely and I won't judge you for anything you say. Okay?"

"I'll tell you about what I see in my nightmares, no more. I want to tell you more but thank you for understanding it's not that simple, you listening?" Beca said with a surprising amount of confidence. Chloe turned Beca around so that they were facing each other before letting out a small whisper.

"yeah."


	11. A Shattered Glass

_**Hey guys! I guess I'm gonna' have to apologise just a little bit for the stupidly long wait, I had exams, then a busy (But really fun) summer, and then been loaded with loads of work this year in school, but hopefully I should start regularly updating this again! Thank you again for all your support and I hope you forgive me! If you're enjoying this fic feel free to favourite, follow and review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Beca's eyes fluttered open from a dreamless sleep. The warm feeling of Chloe behind her and the redhead's arm around her waist gave Beca instant comfort. The brunette waited for a few minutes in an attempt to fall asleep but found herself wide awake. She slowly edged her way out of Chloe's arms and out of the sheets. Beca couldn't help but admire the beauty that was Chloe Beale. Beca was completely sure that she must have been dreaming, that the events of the previous day had resulted in her blacking out and at that moment she was simply sleeping. Beca let a genuine smile set on her face as she knew she could tell herself that this was all real.

She had Chloe mother-fucking Beale in her bed.

Beca walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She stood for a moment, moving the glass around in her hand and looking out of the window and over the Barden university campus. The faint blue glow in the sky told Beca that it was past 4am and it was useless to try and go back to sleep now.

"Hey Beca what's up?" Said Chloe from at most a metre behind Beca. The sudden noise caused the younger girl to hurl the glass out of her hands and she watched as it smashed on the floor beneath her feet. "Oh shit I'm so sorry!" Chloe said, breaking into panic. Beca stood in silence looking down with a faint smile on her face before breaking into a light giggle. Which, quite frankly, Chloe found rather unsettling.

"Guess you got me back then?" Beca finally said. Chloe was already sweeping up the glass and when she'd finished, joined Beca with a short, sweet laugh.

"I guess I did." Chloe said, now stood behind Beca. The redhead moved forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. They stood for a moment, captured by their love for one another. "How about we go out today? The weather is looking good, maybe the park?" Chloe said in barely a whisper.

"The park where I first got to hug my favourite redhead?" Beca whispered in reply. Before turning round and looking Chloe straight in the eyes. Even though they had been together for a few weeks, the two girls had never kissed. No doubt they both wanted it but every moment they thought it would happen something interrupted them, but now there was nothing.

Complete silence.

Just Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale.

They felt the pull between them, the gap between their lips being barely two inches. Chloe's pupils dilated in anticipation. Beca leaned in and brushed her lips against the redhead's cheek. The smaller girl held a teasing smirk as she walked towards the bedroom. "Better get ready!" She said without looking back.

"What we're going now?!" Chloe replied in shock, worried maybe a little too much about the state of her hair, which had claimed a remarkable resemblance to a bird's nest. Chloe ran into the room after Beca. "Dibs on first shower!"

. . .

The two girls walked hand in hand, the sun was just rising and the pair couldn't help but be in awe of the colours and their surroundings. The shades of green in the trees, with the sun just breaking over the horizon, to Beca, although she puts on such an alternative front, this was perfect. They found the bench on which the pair had cuddled on a few weeks before,

After a long but comfortable silence, Chloe spoke.

"Hey Beca, I'm really glad we met. I know it sounds cheesy and mostly you hate cheesy but I'm really happy you worked that shift at the bar that night, you're amazing and well… I think I've fallen in love with you."

The words echoed in Beca's mind.

"_I've fallen in love with you."_

Beca felt surrounded by her thoughts. The kind telling her that Chloe will leave, that she'll get hurt again and then Beca made eye contact with the Redhead. Then her mind was silenced and all she could hear was the sound of the trees moving in the breeze and she remembered the day she cuddled Chloe a few weeks before and then and overruling feeling arose in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck it. I should have done this weeks ago." Beca said as she cupped Chloe's face and kissed her.

She kissed Chloe Beale, and she loved it.

Beca felt as if electricity had shot through their bodies, an explosion of colour, and feeling of urgency and lust she had never felt before.

The two girls melded into each other, running their hands through the others hair and caressing the others faces, they where caught in kisses, gasps for air and the occasional giggle. Both never wanting it to stop.

After a while, Beca pulled away.

"Thank you Chlo', for everything. I- I love you too." she said timidly, but smiling when she heard the words escape her mouth.

"Hey it's my pleasure, Miss Mitchell." Chloe replied, grinning and readjusting her hair. Chloe then stood and offered her arm, which Beca took without question and from there they walked to the pizzeria and ordered the same as their first date. However this time. They where a couple. They where happy and everything was going to be okay.

Beca had stood, given Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek and departed for the bathroom. As the redhead looked out the window she could have sworn she had seen a dark muscle car with Rachel's silhouette in the drivers seat. The fact as soon as Chloe saw the car, it sped away, burning rubber, only added fuel to Chloe's nervous fire.

"Oh shit." She exclaimed.


End file.
